


Любовь во время апокалипсиса

by allayonel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: В мире, полном инфери, Драко и Гермиона хотят разного.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in a Time of Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625824) by [ningloreth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningloreth/pseuds/ningloreth). 



> Перевод сделан на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды HP Het&Gen 2016.  
> Бета: musmus.

Их нужно сжечь. Естественным образом. Облить бензином и бросить спичку. Если использовать чары, вызывающие огонь, они снова оживут.

Никто не знает, что произошло — то ли Тот-кого-нельзя-называть специально сделал их укус заразным, то ли его магия повлияла на них, словно мутировавший вирус, — но его дважды проклятые инфери планомерно уничтожают человеческую расу.

***

— ...Ради Мерлина, Грейнджер, заткнись, или я засуну его тебе в рот!..

Мы с Малфоем шли к этому с тех пор, как однажды, во время патруля, Гарри и Невилл обнаружили его, кромсающего на кусочки банду инфери с помощью антикварного меча, и привели на наш склад.

Мы работаем вместе, потому что больше никто не согласится стать с ним в пару, но сегодня, после того, как у меня вырвалось, что я, может быть — ну, вы понимаете — не совсем против, он пришел ко мне в пространство-за-штабелями-упаковочных-ящиков, которое я называю спальней, сел на меня сверху, расстегнул ширинку...

— В группе есть женщины, — хвастает он, — которые готовы отдать мне свою порцию шоколада за хороший трах.

— Малфой, это так романтично.

Он пытается изобразить знаменитую малфоевскую усмешку, но — учитывая приспущенные штаны и то, что футболка едва прикрывает стояк, — у него не выходит.

— Ты проспала последние несколько лет? — говорит он и вздыхает: — Ты серьезно думаешь, что романтика может выжить во время апокалипсиса? Послушай...

Я обрываю его прежде, чем он завернет речь на тему: «Завтра мы все можем погибнуть».

— Я просто хочу сказать, что секс должен что-то значить.

— Он значит, что мы все еще живы, Грейнджер, — говорит он. — Что несколько гребаных минут жизнь так же хороша, как была раньше.

— Но мне нужно, чтобы это была я, Драко. Понимаю, что это звучит жалко, но неужели ты не понимаешь? — упираюсь я. — Когда парень, с которым я сплю, кончает, мне хочется, чтобы он выкрикивал мое имя, а не... — Я передергиваю плечами. — Или лучше вообще не буду этим заниматься.

К моему удивлению, он гладит мою руку.

— Твой выигрыш, Грейнджер, — говорит Драко, — достанется Кэти Белл.

Он встает, пытается застегнуть штаны и тихо матерится, когда у него не выходит, подхватывает куртку и прикрывает ею свой пах.

— Увидимся утром. Когда будет светло.

***

На следующее утро он присоединяется ко мне, когда я проверяю уровень масла и воды в старом ржавом Ленд Ровере.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Да...

— Ты уверена?

Он вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза.

— Ой, отстань, — бормочу я, и Кэти Белл выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы бочком проскользнуть мимо нас, посылая ему полный желания взгляд, от которого плавятся кости, и — клянусь, Малфой словно становится выше на шесть дюймов.

— Сконцентрируйся на нашем задании, — шиплю я.

***

Наше задание — вылазка за припасами.

Этот маленький городок расположен далеко от основной магистрали, и его супермаркеты все еще полны. Мы взламываем один из них и быстренько собираем упаковки с продуктами и прочими необходимыми вещами, но, когда мы перетаскиваем их к Ленд Роверу, погода портится.

— Дерьмово, — восклицает Малфой.

И, конечно, все инфери в радиусе мили неожиданно направляются в нашу сторону — дождь позволяет им выйти из тени.

— Что думаешь? — спрашиваю я. — Их слишком много, чтобы драться. Проедем насквозь?

— Не, — отвечает Малфой, — потеряем половину припасов. Переждем.

Мы отступаем к зданию и запечатываем дверь.

— Здесь с нами все будет в порядке, — говорит он, зачаровывая окно. — Но будет лучше, если мы поднимемся наверх, на безопасную сторону.

***

Спустя тридцать минут мы все еще ждем.

— Дело в том, — неожиданно заговаривает Малфой, — что я не могу думать, как ты, Грейнджер. В смысле, секс — да, отлично. Но любовь? Любовь — это слишком. Любовь... Она делает тебя...

Я готова возразить, что любовь приходит, когда приходит, хочешь ты этого или нет, как меня озаряет — словно кувалдой по голове.

— Что случилось с твоими родителями? — спрашиваю я.

— Я их сжег, — отвечает он.

— Господи, Драко, извини. — Я касаюсь его руки и только лишь ощущаю ее тепло, как осознаю, что пересекаю черту, которую он провел между нами. Я думаю, что он оттолкнет меня, но он не отталкивает.

Вместо этого он берет меня за руку, переворачивает ее и разглядывает, словно читает по ладони.

— С другой стороны, — говорит он наконец, — ты не создана для этого, Грейнджер.

— Для чего? — спрашиваю я. — Для случайного секса?

Он смеется.

— Что ж, и для этого тоже... Нет, я имел в виду эту жизнь... Ты должна была бы, не знаю, стать политиком, или юристом, или писать научные труды по культуре домашних эльфов.

— А ты? — спрашиваю я.

— Я? — Он нежно закрывает мою ладонь и отпускает. — Я бы пошел по стопам отца, так что апокалипсис, похоже, оказал мне услугу.

Наши взгляды встречаются, и я вижу в его глазах столько уязвимости, столько жажды...

И неожиданно понимаю, что уже ничего не имею против случайного секса.

***

Он расстегивает брюки и вытаскивает член.

Никогда раньше не восхищалась мужчинами в этом смысле, но у Малфоя он выглядит таким твердым, таким готовым к сексу, что мне хочется поцеловать его, взять в рот, почувствовать между грудей.

Когда он входит в меня, ощущения сильные и яркие, это почти мой первый раз. И я понимаю теперь, что Малфой имел в виду в ту ночь, когда говорил, что на несколько минут жизнь становится так же хороша, как и прежде.

Разве что длится это дольше, чем несколько минут.

И ощущается гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем просто «хорошо».

Я извиваюсь под ним, а он вбивается в меня с такой силой, что почти разрывает — моя вагина, мои соски, все во мне принадлежит ему, я царапаю пол, я почти...

Я — почти!

Я кончаю!

Мои вены взрываются горячим и красным, и — боже! — Малфой выкрикивает мое имя как проклятие.

***

Инфери снаружи уже ушли, а дождь смыл всю грязь. В воздухе чувствуется легкий цветочный аромат, и на мгновение мне почти верится, что мир и вправду все еще таков, каким был раньше.

Малфой наклоняется к чему-то на земле.

Когда я подхожу, он выпрямляется.

— Держи, — говорит он и протягивает мне одуванчик.

— Полагаю, — добавляет он, забираясь в Ленд Ровер, — шоколад от Кэти Белл мне больше не светит.

— Нет, — говорю я, вставляя яркий желтый цветок в волосы, и улыбаюсь. — Свою порцию шоколада ты получишь от меня.


End file.
